rpgfandomcom-20200222-history
UE Terms Page
UE Homepage | Rules Page | Normal Combat Page Glossary of setting terms. =General Terms= The Exalted The Exalted are Mortals give power by the Incarnea to wage war against the Makers on the Gods behalf. #'Aura of Exaltation': An artificial Essence construction that bounds with the soul of a Mortal giving them a portion of the power of the Incarnea. Aura of Exaltation is often shortened to Aura in rules and effects. #'Holder': A mortal being to which an Aura of Exaltation has been attached. Most Holders’ are human. Other's are possible, but will generally have a reduced efficiency, as Aura's where created specifically for humans and are linked to their nature. This is a rules term and is not used in game by the characters. In game a Holder is simply referred to as one of the Exalted. Creature Types Creature types describe what "kind" of being a character is. Your Creature Type is determined by how you are created and for the most part you don't get a say in it and are stuck with it, unless a MAJOR event alters it. Dying and rising as a Ghost in the Underworld is one such event that changes a Mortal into a Ghost. #'Mortal': A mortal is any being with a finite life span, self will, tool use, and a rational mind. Many have the potential for Essence usage. Being Mortal generally includes the ability to die and not return in the same form. A Mortal can die and become a ghost (returning in a different form), but they do not reform in their sanctum after being killed as a God might. (returning in the same form.) Only Mortals may gain an Aura of Exaltation. And despite what they may believe the Exalted are still Mortal admittedly empowered Mortals but they still bleed piss and die just like all the rest. #'God': #'Elementals': #'Ghost': ##'Hungry Ghost': ##'Specter': #'Demons': #'Fey': Pawn of Destiny The character has been selected by one of the players in the Games of Divinity, to serve them as a playing piece upon the game board of Creation. The character is unaware of who what or why they were selected to serve as well as what is expected of them. The being who has tapped the character to serve as a pawn is known as The Hand Upon the Piece, or simply The Hand. The character being used is referred to as The Pawn. The Pawn need not and generally is not aware of the identity of the Hand. Nor is the Hand, necessarily interested in the “success” or well-being of the Pawn. The objective of the Hand is the ability to predict, alter and influence the actions and fate of the pawn, either to achieve an objective or to prevent some others from completing an objective. Because Pawns remain in play for more than one turn of the Games of Divinity, the identity of the Hand may change as only the Incarnea are entitled to play every turn. Possession of the pawn may also change hands between multiple beings due to events in the Game of Divinity. UE Homepage | Rules Page | Normal Combat Page Category:UE Category:UE Rules Category:UE Terms